the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Khazzra Kade
Khazzra Kade was a force-sensitive human female from Tatooine. She discovered her abilities in her late teens and was recovered from her home by Cordaxia Vel'naz of the Midnight Order. On her new home, Thule, she was placed in the military due to her considerable martial skills. Her first mission was to accompany an ambassadorial party to the planet Jannuah to negotiate an exchange of resources with the planet's king. It ended in violence and Khazzra returned to the Midnight Order to begin her formal training. She notably had issues controlling her force powers and would break into fits of uncontrolled power bursts at random, the result of a trauma she suffered as a young child. She now aids the Midnight Order in its efforts to rebuild and expand away from the gaze of the Eternal Empire. Biography Born in the year 3648 BBY on Tatooine, Khazzra Kade grew up in the town of Anchorhead in the basement of a hunting supplies shop. Her parents were humble merchants who did what they could to provide for their daughter, but often fell short. To help her struggling mother and father, Khazzra would often take to the streets, collecting and even stealing whatever she could find to sell for a little extra money. Life on Tatooine was not easy and Khazzra would often be attacked on her journeys outside her home. When she was only nine, she was caught stealing and tortured by a bounty hunter to the point of near-death. Bloodied and weak, a power awakened within Khazzra as bolts of lightning radiated from her body killing the bounty hunter and destroying her restraints. As the final bolts discharged, she dropped to the ground unconscious. When she awoke, she had no memory of the event that would forever alter her life. She continued her routine, surviving and helping her parents with no memory of her connection to or use of the force. When she was seventeen, a patron of her parents' shop began grew dissatisfied and began accusing her mother of cheating him. In his fury, he demanded something extra for his losses and began to force himself upon her mother. Scared, angry and confused, Khazzra's force powers once again emerged and destroyed the entire building and killed all inside. She awoke in the wreckage to find her parents dead and a crowd gathering around her. Frightened for her life and realizing nothing remained for her in her ruined home, Khazzra fled, running south into the desert. A Second Chance Weak and thirsty, Khazzra arrived in Mos Anek before collapsing from exhaustion. When she awoke, she was in a bed in a small chamber with music playing several floors down. Sitting in the corner of the room watching her, was a woman with dark brown hair armored in purple. She introduced herself as Cordaxia Vel'naz and asked for Khazzra's story. Satisfied with the details, Cordaxia apologized for the loss of Khazzra's parents and informed her that she knew people that could help. After showing interest, Cordaxia invited Khazzra to join her in traveling back to her home and Khazzra graciously accepted. Almost immediately upon arriving on Thule, Cordaxia placed Khazzra in the care of Supreme Commander Kairus and the Flame of the Empress, Si'alla Va'lenn in the execution of a diplomatic mission to Jannuah. Overwhelmed, but excited at the opportunity to travel, Khazzra accompanied the pair on their mission, which inevitably ended in massive failure due to the violent efforts of Dread Master Belleva. The negotiations were sabotaged and the Midnight Order was forced to seize control of the planet through the imprisonment of their monarch. Back on Thule, confused and slightly upset by the events of the mission to Jannuah, Khazzra wandered around the city realizing how alone she was and how lost she felt. She stayed on the streets for several days, alone with her thoughts until she received a summons from the Flame of the Empiress herself. Meeting her in her garden, Khazzra discussed her past with Si'alla who eventually offered to train her as her apprentice. Khazzra accepted with excitement and began the next chapter of her life. Cut Short Khazzra accompanied her master on a number of missions with the last being to a world in the Acheron system called Phlegethon. On this world, she felt discomfort as her master and the rest of their team navigated the streets. People fled from their presence and Khazzra grew more and more scared. Eventually, they found themselves surrounded by pirates who had seized control of the world. They offered no resistance, but the pirates fired on Khazzra as a precaution having noticed Si'alla's concern for her apprentice. Khazzra fell to the ground injured as her team surrendered to the pirates. They were all taken and moved to different locations on the planet with Khazzra being taken to a large medical facility. They healed her wounds before torturing her for information on the Midnight Order. She held out for a long time after being healed and hurt several times. When the Order's rescue team found her, it was too late. They found her body strung up and mangled, lifeless and despairing. Si'alla's apprentice was dead. Category:Character Category:Sith Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Persons